For the Love of Life
by AngelCruz20
Summary: Unbeknownst to Bella she's a werewolf. Unknown to the human world, there's a war in the world of the supernatural. According to a prophecy, it's up to Bella and her little twin sisters, Luna and Alex, to end the war or else the humans become involved. The girls will suffer loss of loved one's and a part of their humanity, but if they succeed maybe it will be worth it in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Bella wakes up to get ready for school when her step-dad comes in and starts to yell at her for yesterday's mess in the kitchen, that her twin sisters Luna and Alex made when they were helping her cook dinner that night.

These fights have been happening since her mother died giving birth to Bella's little sisters, and Phil blames and hates the four year olds for it. Bella has made sure that Phil never hurt her sisters and took the blame for anything that they did so they were safe from him.

Phil yelling and b*** about last night was nothing new, but today was crappy to begin with because she felt like s***, she has for a few days now, and it caused her to get angry really fast. Remembering the past was not helping either. Bella tried not let him get to her but it was hard and the pains in her body were getting worse. Phil aims to punch Bella in the face, she jumps out of the way and throws a punch in her defense.

A fist fight is initiated. Amidst the anger, and resistance, Bella's body heats up to a feverish temperature. Her grunts began to have a gutteral roll in it, making her sound like an attack dog. Her pent up animalistic nature finally breaks free, killing Phil in the process.

Bella lands on all fours, seeing the marred body, realizing what she has done. She realizes she's close to the floor even though she's sure she's 'standing', that she's huffing like a dog. Instead of scream she let out a howl. Luna and Alex were in their bedroom when they heard the howl of a wolf. The twins ran into Bella's room and found their step-father dead and Bella gone. The window frame was frayed, like something large was forced through but there was no Bella, or signs of the wolf they heard outside.

In the shade of he trees, Bella looked up and see her sisters at her window, with increasingly frightened expressions. She works to slow her heart rate, push what just happen to the back of her mind because now she had a crime to cover. Bella started to think of good things, breathing in and out slowly. She feels a comfortable warmth coming from inside her seep out of her body, leaving her d n*** but back to her human self. Bella goes through the back door, so as not to be seen by going in through the front, to her room to dress in a T-shirt , sweats, and run to her sisters' room.

"Alex, Luna it's me open the door!" Alex and Luna open up as soon as they realize it was Bella. They hugged her tightly but Bella tried to keep some distance. She explained to them that Phil attacked her and that she fought back. They mentioned the state he was in, Bella had to tell them that she was the wolf and the killer. She told them the police wouldn't believe her and that she had to get rid of the body herself. She told them to stay in their room until it was all taken care of.

She went back to her room, wrapped the body in plastic, tossed it out the hole of a window and left the rest to mop later. Bella went to the backyard shack to get a shovel, dug a deep hole next to it, dumped the body, filled it up, pushed the shack onto it, and spread grass seeds onto the bald spot the shack used to stand on to cover it all up.

Next, she took the soiled fabrics, tossed them out the window and burned them in the trash of nowhere, a woman that was running on a nearby trail saw the smoke. The moment they look into each others eyes, they formed a bond of a mother and child that would be unbreakable. Victoria, as she called herself, helped her clean up while Bella got the girls and herself packed. Victoria had offered them a place to stay, it was best they didn't stay here, one was bound to wonder where the father was, and Bella agreed out of ddesperateness.

* * *

First story hope is ok so far and hope for good and not too bad reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Third POV 350 B.C

On the right three rulers: Robin, leader of the Children of the Moon, Krystal, leader of the Children of the Night, Mark, leader of the wizards at the head the Oracle, Allyson, worked together with the Kings and Queens, on the left, that represented humans and ruled their lands to maintain the peace that wasn't always there between the supernatural races and humans centuries before.

On a restless night, they met with the Kings and Queens to make plans to face an unknown enemy in an upcoming war. An enemy made of that that was pure evil. Allyson announced she couldn't see the future but saw what would be her avenue to chaos.

"The humans and supernatural beings were separated by forgotten memories of each other; They no longer knew coexistence which each other. Only the legends and rumors of each other remains and we all know it is more than enough for relations to stray."

The three leaders decided to use their bloodlines to pass down their positions to three people, who would be chosen by time, who will rise to defeat the evil once and for all but with a cost. From there the leaders and the Oracle made five magical scrolls that explained it all albeit in riddles and cryptic messages. The guardians of the scrolls were the royal families of the future strictly instructed in how to set them apart from the rest. To prevent the evil from finding out the location of the scrolls, they erased their minds

The four could only hope that all of the preparations that they made were enough to prevent the current future. Unbeknownst to them one they trusted was one they mustn't.

In anger it roared, in frustration it admitted there was nothing it could do but thwart their efforts when they came to.

The war went on, the three rulers used all of their power against the threat, weakening it as well as her allies who survived. The leaders ended up giving their lives giving their people a fighting chance. Without a leader they were lost, and without their teacher so was the knowledge. The species stayed away and were quick to blame their neighbors.

Time continued on and so did the alienation. Bloodlines were lost but ever present the cost

That Night...Bella's POV

I can't believe I killed Phil and how did I even turned into a werewolf in the first place? I'm so confused about all of this, making it complicated having to keep it a secret from Alex and Luna. How can I tell them if I can't explain it? I looked up to the sound of bushes being ruffled.

"Don't be alarmed," said the red-headed female. I gripped the shovel with a distressed face.

"I want you to know that it's okay to be scared, but there's no need to be."

"What're you talking about." She couldn't possibly know...could she?

"You turning into a werewolf. You're not the only one who suffered the consequences of the gene being kept a secret." I kept gritting my teeth.

"I can help you, if you let me."

"I'm afraid I doubt that." She laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I would too. My name is Victoria Flee, I'm a vampire." Maybe it was caused by my growing hysteria but, I laughed.

"Vampire...help..." I snorted.

"You don't believe me." She stated.

" ugh no it's not that I..." I sighed. "As much as I wish otherwise...I'm a monster and... So are you?"

"No, vegetarian; I feed on animals only."

"That's possible?"

"Yes and so is controlling your shapeshifting."

"How can a vampire help me?"

"I've got friends. I can't wait to tell them, they didn't think I'd find you so I started looking for you to prove them wrong and here you are!"

"How are you going to help me?" I ask, bringing her back to the point.

"I'll take you to them, they're werewolves too." I looked up at the house. It was so quiet around here that my sisters heard everything. They were standing at the hole in my wall.

"Are those your sisters?"

"Yes...so I'm not sure about leaving." She stood with her mouth open and eyes glazed over.

"Is it possible..."

"Victoria!"

"Uh sorry I just-there won't be a problem. In fact your sisters may carry the gene as well. Are you blood related?"

"Yes."

"The more the merrier! Hi!" She grinned and waved.

I couldn't phase again, I didn't know how I did the first time, so in order to explain what happened and why we needed to leave with Victoria, I told them what happened and Victoria showed them her teeth. I thought I didn't have a choice but to go, they didn't have a choice either. Staying here alone was out of the question, so was staying here at all. The cops would come and it was better that they thought we were dragged away by a pack of wolves. Victoria made the crime scene looked like that while we waited in the car.

"We'll stop somewhere along the way to get clothes for you." Victoria said when she got in.

"Where are we going?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"The big apple! That's New York."

Now I sit here in Victoria's car as we drive away from our home in Maine, but I keep thinking about what I'm going to do now.

"Awfully quiet..." Victoria commented after a while.

"Anytime you wanna offer something." I say.

"Well...don't get offended when I present you to my friends like a treasure I found and isn't going to be shared."

...They didn't think I'd find you so I started to look for you to prove them wrong and here you are!...I remembered her say.

"So you were actively looking for us?"

"That's right. It's all because of something that happened centuries ago and I don't think it will be difficult for you to believe now."

"I think I'll believe anything now.""So long long ago, well first off everything you've been taught about how humans came to be is wrong because we've been here since before Pangaea and I'm talking about everyone:werewolves, Vampires, wizards and humans. So then the Great Continent was prosperous in trees and animals.

The humans lived in a collection of villages that made up over a dozen kingdoms ruled by Kings and Queens throughout the continent. There were three representatives, one was a vampire the other a werewolf and so on. The Kings and Queens, and the representatives worked together with an Oracle to ensure the security of everyone. Then, we all made one society, we lived, ate and breathed together. Some families today are descendants form mixed specie families that were alive then."

She turned to look at me but I already made the connection.

"One day the Oracle had a vision of a world that was disintegrating, literally. Rumors say that the world was dried out, blackened and falling to pieces. But before that happened would happen a crisis that would cause it. We were separated from humans by them refusing to believe we exist, stories people made up that painted us as monsters...those stories became legends but they believed them. So we didn't make it worse we did what we could to give them what they wanted. We stayed away and lived in the forests, only coming out at night when there were little people walking the streets...we tried to disappear.

After that Pangaea broke apart and we just...tried to survive it like the other humans. We had to feed on different animals so how humans have different cultures and eating habits, we developed our own as well. I would be a liar if I didn't mention that some vampires do feed on humans. Remember Waylon, the fisherman who went missing?"

We nodded.

"One of the many victims, I apologize for that. Anyway, the Oracle and the three representatives came up with a prophecy that three people will be chosen by the need of their people. What I'm trying to say is that each representative passed down their positions and powers to these three people and not by blood or succession. When the time came, the time that vampires, werewolves, and wizards need a representative, the three chosen ones will appear."

"And what does that have to do with us?" I said. It seemed to me that this was something totally separate from keeping me and my sisters out of trouble after I killed our father. She sighed exasperatedly.

"For a long time the different species have crossed paths and not always in the best ways like a vampire hunting and a werewolf gets the prey first. Now we're...in a cold war, no one has made the first attack but it's talked about and...we're just too close, we needed to find these chosen ones now before it was too late. We're hoping that they can stop it from happening and bring us all together again, and maybe we'll be able to be brought back into the human world and be the society we used to be. Even now we still have to hide and that's not a life to live."

"Wait wait wait...you think it's US?!"

"There's a chance and the fact that you've lived a human life and had no idea that shapeshifting ran in your blood...well it's raises the suspicion. I just want to make sure, I realize that I'm jumping the gun immediately assuming it's you three, it's just that it would be a miracle. Let's just get there, help you control your shape shifting and find out if your sisters have the gene or merely carry it."

"What're you going to do to find out if they can shift?"

"Try to awaken it with fear or the strong urge to save someone. If we find that there's no reaction or gene in their DNA then we'll test them to see if they're half vampires or wizards."

"How is there a chance that we'd all have different,uh, affiliations?"

"The prophecy is the only way. If it turns out that way then we'd finally know." she said with a dreamy smile. I looked at my sisters from the rear view mirror.

"There is no way it's us and I refuse to join you, I'm speaking for all of us. I just need your help to...manage this beast so I can go back to living a normal life and looking out for my sisters."

"I understand and we will help you; you're one of us and we look out for one another."

Luna and Alex fell asleep soon after and I kept thinking...what can I do to give my sisters their life, make sure they had an education and a roof over their heads, food all by myself? Phil was an a** but he provided the bare necessities. I believed Victoria, that she would help.

Victoria woke me up when we were near her home that looked looked to be in the middle of nowhere then she pushed a button on the dashboard to open a underground road. Driving down the ramp I saw buildings, cars, and people of different kinds and not far from the mansion on top of a hillside that was very beautiful.

"There live historians of our kind that know all about the prophecy and scientists that can help confirm it. The Kings and Queens died, the world today isn't ruled by monarchies as you know, we depend on them to tell us our history as accurately as possible and they help our young grow healthy and comfortable with what they are. We're among you, we just keep it a secret."

We stop inside of the mansion's parking garage where a few men and women stood in front of the doors. One of the men opened the door for me and I quickly got out to open the rear door to get my sisters out as well. Victoria greeted a woman that she referred to as Kari who looked like she was a woman from a past era in present time clothes. Kari led us to the living room of the mansion and asked us to sit while she and the rest of her convoy took theirs.

"Victoria gave word that she had possibly found the chosen one. I'm Kari, one of the historians here. As I'm sure Victoria has told you, the girl can't keep her mouth shut, we used to coexist with humans but now we've become ghosts to them. Some believe we exist others reject the notion completely.

The chaos that separated us was caused by an evil woman named Xia who found an evil power, a forbidden power, in the depths of the edge of the world. She saw she could use it to rule over the world but was stop by three rulers of the supernatural named Robin, Krystal and Mark. With a Oracle named Allyson they gave their lives to save the world. Before their final stand, Robin and his siblings with Allyson made five scrolls explaining about their powers and the prophecy of the three chosen ones. They wrote these so you had something to go along by when you decide to start your training because...Xia isn't dead, she was weakened and not by much, she's very much alive and she threatens our world and all of our lives here on earth."

"But why us?" I heard Alex question.

"We're NOT buying into this." I said firmly.

"Why do you reject all that I've said after you've phased?"

"I simply phased, it doesn't mean that we're these chosen ones you people keep talking about. I just need to be taught to control the phasing and find out if my sisters have the gene."

"You're afraid of the reality of the situation, being a werewolf automatically involves you and your sisters in the war."

"Of course I'm scared, in this situation I don't know how to protect my sisters and...and I can't deny the possibility of us being the...chosen ones..." I mumbled.

"So you'll agree to the testing?" I look at my sisters. They gave me a nod. I sighed.

"Yes." It was like they all let a sigh of relief.

"We are so happy to hear that. We can do the testing now, we'll check their DNA to see if the gene is there. At the end of the week, a caravan is being sent out to find these scrolls. Because the convoy is made up of our best fighters and historians, I'll be sending you out with them." She got up from the sofa.

"Wait, we don't even have a say?!"

"They're the best and you'll be safe. Lesson number one: Don't underestimate your strength. They'll teach how to fight, to defend yourselves, civilians and your team. The historians will help you translate the scrolls. They're your instructions for your training."

"What if we are the chosen ones?" asked Luna.

"The historians are equipped with information on the past and present. They'll teach you how the kingdoms were ruled then and how the countries are ruled now. Don't fret, you were chosen for a reason so you have all of our support and trust." Great, no pressure...I thought.

"Victoria will show you to your rooms. I'll see you all at breakfast." Victoria jumped up, motioned us to follow her and she skipped up the steps. I could only hope that tomorrow would be better but...who am I kidding.

* * *

Thank you all so for for liking this story and give it a chance. I also like say thank you to my Beta MYSTERY READER the original for the help so far. hope everyone like this chapter and i get good or not so bad reviews for this.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE SORRY

hey everyone i have to say sorry for what i'm going to do. you see someone close me has past on and i just don't have the will to keeping with my story for now, but maybe in some months time i will. for now i will put my story on hold or someone else can pm me if they wish to continue were i left of for now if that we someone wish to do for me. as for my beta MYSTERY READER the original sorry for this as well and if like to talk to me just pm me ok. thank for the support so far and see you all in the future.


End file.
